1. Field
This relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine including a suspension.
2. Background
Generally, a washing machine includes an outer tub provided in a cabinet and an inner tub capable of rotating in the outer tub to wash laundry loaded in the inner tub. Stable operation of the washing machine may be enhanced by absorbing vibration according to a degree of vibration.